Cuddy's Needs
by RachelmBlondinSease
Summary: Summary: Cuddy and House are still broken up. But, Cuddy is having second thoughts about it because of something Rachel said.
1. Chapter 1: Rachel

Cuddy's Needs

Disclaimer: These people are not mine.

Rating: T

Pairing: Cuddy and House

Thanks to my beta **MichelleRae**!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter One: Rachel<strong>

Cuddy had just come home from a long day at work. She walked into the living room and seen Rachel playing with some toys. Than as she was about to leave the room when Rachel asked.

"Mommy, why doesn't House come over anymore? Was it something I did?"

She stopped mid step and turned around to look at her. That face was so sad. She walked around and sat on the couch. "Rachel, House and I aren't together anymore. It was nothing you did." Rachel then comes and sits on her lap. "He just wasn't ready to be there for us."

"But I miss him a lot."

"I know baby." Cuddy was thinking 'what can I do to make her happy. I know House is sorry about taking Vicodin. But how do I know he will not mess up again.' "I love you Rach. But it is time for bed."

"But I don't want to."

"But it is late."

"But House."

"Ok here is the deal you go to bed now. And I will let you come to work with me tomorrow."

"Ok" is all she said as she ran to her room.

"No running" Cuddy was smiling. She knew that House had come to love Rachel. She was wondering what he would say or do.

Cuddy's alarm went off at 6:30 am, she was already awake when it went off. She really had not slept that well in the past month. She missed House a lot. She got up out of bed and walked down the hall to Rachel's room. She opened the door and walked over to her bed. She saw she was asleep with her stuffed dog that house got her. She started to wake Rachel.

"Rachel it is time to get up."

"Don't want to mommy."

"I thought you wanted to come to work with me today."

"YES". Rachel got up.

Cuddy had picked out three outfits for Rachel to choose from. "So Rachel what do you want to wear when you come with me." Rachel was looking at all of them. One was a pink dress.

"Mommy, I can't wear a dress." Next was a pant outfit. "No not that one" Rachel said pointing to the outfit. "So it is the t-shirt with jeans." Rachel was smiling.

"What are smiling about missy?"

"House wears jeans and t-shirts."

"Yes he does. So it that why?"

"Yes"

"Rachel what am I going to do with you?"

"Love me even more."

"Ha, Ha I do already silly."

Rachel had gotten dressed and was ready to go in record time.

In the car on the way to the hospital Rachel asked "Mommy do you think House is going to be happy to see me?"

"Yes honey why would he not be happy to see you?"

"But you guys are not together anymore."

"That doesn't mean he stopped loving you."

"Ok mommy. Are we almost there?"

"We are here."

"YES"

Cuddy smiled again. She got out of the car and went to the back door. She unbuckled Rachel from the car.

"Ready kiddo?"

"YES" Rachel was partly pulling Cuddy to the elevator. Rachel asked Cuddy what floor. Cuddy told her. Rachel pushed the button. They got out of the elevators and the first person they see is Wilson.

"Wilson" Rachel said she ran to the second man that she loved. He picked her up and gave her a hug.

"So what brings you to work with your mom?"

"House" is all she said.

"Really"

"Yes you see I missed him."

"Oh that's cool."

"Is he here yet?"

"No most of the time he doesn't come in until ten."

"Oh". Rachel seemed be disappointed.

"Well maybe we can call him and tell him he has a case."

"Can we?"

Cuddy was smiling again.

Just than Forman came around the corner with Chase and Thirteen. "Well what do we have here?" asked Forman.

"She came to work with me."

"That's cool."

Just then Cuddys assistant came around the corner. "Dr. Cuddy is there any way I could have the day off because my father is dying."

"Yes you can and I am so sorry to hear about your father."

"Thank you."

They were all laughing and joking around. They did not notice that Rachel had walked off. Rachel went looking around hoping to find House in early.

"Where is Rachel?" Cuddy asked.

"I don't know" Chase answered.

"We will find her Cuddy." Said Thirteen.

Ten minutes later the guard came over with Rachel in his hand. Rachel was worried that her mom was going to yell her in front of everyone. She was right.

"Rachel Marie Cuddy** (A/N: don't know if we know her real middle name so I am putting mine in.)** what in the world were you thinking. Run off like that is not good at your age."

Rachel's head hung low. She knew she was in trouble. So she said the only think she could.

"I am really sorry mommy."

"Promise me you will never do that again. What were you doing?"

"Ok mommy I won't. I was just hoping House came in early."

"Ok but it is time to go to my office."

Just as they started to walk to Cuddys office the outside doors opened and in walked House.

"HOUSE!" Rachel screams.

House heard his name and he knew that voice right away. He looked up and sure enough there was that little girl he had come to love. She started running towards him and he braced himself. She came fast and was now hugging him around the waist and he bent down just enough to pick her up. She wrapped her arms around his neck squeezed.

"Ok Rachel not too tight." Cuddy had said.

"She's ok. So what brings you to the work place with your mother."

"YOU" she says with so much love in the world, giving House another hug.

House smiles. "Well that's cool."

"I miss you so much House."

"I have missed you too sweetie."

"House?" She says like a question.

"What is it sweetie?"

"I love you."

"I love you too."

That is when his eyes met Cuddys. House sat Rachel down. Cuddy said the first words.

"Hi."

"Hi." He said back to her.

It was the first time they did not fight or give each other evil looks. Cuddys stomach was in knots. She felt like she wanted to throw up.

"I am sorry guys but I have to go to my office."

"But mommy I am not done talking to House yet."

"I know but I have some things to do."

"NO" House said "Rachel don't talk to your mother that way."

Rachel had a sad face like she wanted to cry. House felt bad for her. He bent down and picked her up.

"Tell you what if it is ok with your mommy I will have lunch with you."

"That's fine."

"Good I will see you later."

"Bye House" Rachel said.

Cuddy gave House one more look and there she goes, again she felt like she wanted throw up.

"Thanks Cuddy." House then walked away to his office.

Cuddy and Rachel walked into her office.


	2. Chapter 2: Surprises

**Authors Note: I really did not like hearing Lisa was leaving and than seeing the Final last night all I can say what in the world are they going to do in Season 8.**

**Thanks to my Beta MichelleRae!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Chapter 2 (<strong>Surprises<strong>)

Rachel sat down and Cuddy ran to the bathroom. Rachel got scared and ran out of the room and got a nurse.

"Mommy is sick." She said.

She came back with the nurse and the nurse asked Cuddy "Miss Cuddy are you ok?"

"Yes I think I might have the bug."

"Ok sorry."

"It is ok thanks."

"Welcome." The nurse said and walked off.

Cuddy looked at Rachel. "Rachel we need to go see Wilson."

"Ok Mommy".

About five minutes later Rachel and Cuddy were outside Wilson's door. She opened the door and walked in. As they walked in Cuddy hears "HOUSE"

Rachel runs over to House and he says "HIIIIIIIIII" and picks her up and sits her on this good knee. Rachel was snuggled up close to his chest.

"Mommy's sick"

"Rachel" Cuddy said.

"But it is true."

"Is this true?" House asked, looking at Cuddy.

"House it is nothing it may just be the bug."

"You should get it looked at."

"That's why I came here to Wilson's office."

"Ok we will get the ultrasound done now." Wilson said while nodding.

"Thanks Wilson. House can you watch Rachel for me?"

"Yes I can." He answered while nodding and still watching her.

"Are you going to be ok Mommy?" Rachel asked.

"Yes I will be ok baby." House then took Rachel by the hand and they were walking down the hall. Then Rachel asked the one question she had on her mind.

"House?"

"Yes sweetie"

"Do you still love mommy?"

"Very much. Why do you ask?" He asked, wondering where this was going.

"Because you stopped coming around." Rachel answered.

"It was because I was stupid and did not know how great I had it." He told her.

"Mommy says it is because you were not ready to be there for us." Rachel responded.

"That is true but I was stupid. I wish I could take it all back."

"Me too." Rachel said sadly.

They walked in to the meeting room.

"Hi guys we are going to have little Cuddy helping us today."

Everyone said "that's cool".

"So what cases do we have to choose from?"

"Chase says we have a 23 year old that is having trouble breathing." Forman said

"We also have a 30 year that is having trouble seeing."

"He needs glasses duh." Rachel says out of the blue.

"Rachel you are funny." House said with a laugh and a smile.

"What I am just saying, I may be only three, but I know you need to go to the eye doctor."

"Rachel you are cute. And what is the last one we have." Thirteen said.

"We have a twelve year old that has abdominal pain."

"Well why don't we take that one."

(Down the hall)

"Wilson are we going to do the ultrasound now?" Cuddy asked.

"Yes come with me." They walked down the hall into the room.

"Cuddy lay down on the table." She was so worried that the mass was back. Wilson can see the fear in her eyes.

"It is going to be ok no matter what." Wilson finished setting up every thing and put the jelly on her stomach. He moved the wand around over her kidneys and saw they were ok.

"Do you see anything?"

"No not y- -" he stopped and froze "et"

"What is it." Wilson turned the screen.

"Do you see what I see Cuddy?" She looked closely and then her eyes grew big. She looked up at Wilson.

"Is that what I think it is?"

"Yes it is, you look like about 2 ½ months along."

"Wow for real?"

"Yes" Both of them were smiling.

"This is awesome."

"Cuddy I know full well that you have always wanted one of your own." Wilson said. Still smiling.

"Is it healthy?" She asked.

"Very. We will get you some vitamins."

"Ok" Cuddy said not able to stop smiling.

"Cuddy can I ask you something."

Cuddy answered "Yes anything"

"Is it Houses?"

She looked at him. "Why would you ask me that? And yes it is."

"I just wanted to know. I am sorry Cuddy."

"It's ok Wilson."

"You are happy aren't you?"

"Yes I am thank you." She answered.

"Welcome, are you going to tell House?"

"Yes why would you ask. Is it because we're not together anymore?"

"Yes sorry again." Wilson repeated, looking guilty.

"It is ok." Cuddy just could not stop smiling.

"I better go find House."

"Good luck." Wilson said as he handed Cuddy a picture.

"Thanks Wilson." She says as she gives him a hug and a kiss on the cheek.

She walked out the door and walked down the hall to Houses Office. She was walking pass the meeting place when she stopped outside the door, it was because she saw House and Rachel playing on the floor, they were laughing. House must have sensed he was being watched because he looked up and his eyes locked with Cuddys. She walked in and sat down.

"So are you ok?" House asked.

"Yes. Nothing that would not go away in 6 ½ months from now."

"Well that's good." House said and then it hit him like ton of bricks.

He looked at her with wide eyes, "Are you saying what I think you're saying?"

"Yes" she said as she handed the picture that Wilson gave her.

House took it and started looking at it. He had no facial expression at all. This kinda worried Cuddy. Than Cuddy saw the smile she hopped for.

"Wow I can't believe this." He said in awe.

"Are you ok with this? I know you never want children." She asked, cautiously.

"That was before you and Rachel." He answered, still looking at the picture.

"So you are good with this?" She asked, not sure of his reaction.

"Yes more than ok."

"Are you ok Mommy?" Rachel asked, making her presence known.

"Yes, more than ok."

"Rachel your mommy is going to be ok." House said.

"I know that already Mommy just said that." Rachel replied.

"Smart A_ _"

"HOUSE"

"Sorry."

Cuddy then turned to Rachel and said, "Rachel I have something to tell you."

"What is it Mommy?"

"Well you are going to be a big sister." She answered, hoping for a good reaction.

"What do you mean?" Rachel asked with a cute confused face.

"It means I am going to have a baby."

"Oh that's COOL." Rachel squealed.


End file.
